


DiscordSMP

by nicotineglitch



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Discord server, High School, Humor, One Shot, Paradise Found, Short, Texting, Uhm, idk - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotineglitch/pseuds/nicotineglitch
Summary: what happens when you get a bunch of teens in a discord server ?hell.hell happens.[this is just . a short thing i thought of lol]
Kudos: 17





	DiscordSMP

**sapnap joined. You must construct additional pylons.**

**Welcome, George404. Stay awhile and listen.**

**Dream**  
hey 

**sapnap  
LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
what is  
this server for again ?

 **George404  
**Why did you not just put that in one message?

 **sapnap**   
for  
emphasis  
you dumbass 

**George404**  
Right.

 **Dream**  
ew you write properly?  
gross

 **sapnap**  
don't blame him dream hes straight </3  
he can't help it

 **George404**  
I've seen gay people type like this?  
You guys are weird...

 **sapnap**  
stop  
stop that  
u r grossing me out straightie

 **dream**  
LMAO STRAIGHTIE HAHAHA

 **George404**  
Whatever. 

**Callahan joined your party.**

**sapnap**  
EW ITS CALLAHAN  
EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
GROSS  
DISGUSTING

 **Callahan**  
im goiing to piss on you .  
/srs

 **dream**  
and i thought i was the piss baby 

**sapnap**  
not if i piss on you firsy  
fur  
first

 **Callahan**  
dumb fuck cant even spell properly  
ok

 **sapnap**  
this is legit why no one likes you /lh

 **Callahan**  
your mom likes me ;)

 **dream**  
LOL GOTTEM

 **sapnap**  
SHTU UP  
_TSHUT THE FUCK UP_

 **George404**  
...

 **sapnap**  
hi gogy uwu owo

 **George404**  
Bye.

 **sapnap**  
HSBSKDEJFDKSHLKJD  
NOOOOOOOOOO  
DONT LEAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
D:  
GOGY  
@George404  
@George404  
@George404  
@George404  
@George404  
@George404@George404  
@George404

 **George404**  
OK IM HERE  
Stop pinging me.

 **Callahan**  
i'll pingspoof ur mom

 **sapnap**  
u already used the mom card fucking idiot

 **Callahan**  
i wasn't TALKING TO YOU

 **sapnap**  
kick him  
dream  
dream  
@dream  
kick him

 **dream**  
no sapnap XD  
im not doing that

 **sapnap**  
then give me mod i'll kick him  
pls  
pls  
pls  
pls  
pls

 **dream**  
omg ur so annoying -_-

 **sapnap**  
ik what youare  
but what am i

 **dream**  
bye.

 **sapnap**  
bruh r u a george kinnie now?

 **dream**  
.......................................  
ur so annoying istg

 **sapnap**  
chile  
anyways

 **Callahan**  
you sound stupid asf   
stop using aave u cracker

 **sapnap**  
ur pasty white too don;t even

 **dream**  
snowball fight 👀👀👀

  
9:08 pm

**Big awesamdude showed up!**  
**Swoooosh. badboyhalo just landed.**

**sapnap**  
BAD :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **badboyhalo**  
Hihi!!!

 **George404**  
Hey Bad.

 **dream**  
welcome bad!

 **badboyhalo**  
Hellooooo you muffin heads ^_^  
How is everyone :)?

 **sapnap**  
BORED AF  
im doing homework :(((((((((

 **Callahan**  
what homework? coloring pages?

 **sapnap**  
ur literally the bane of my existance

 **badboyhalo**  
Awe sappy nappy :((  
You got this ^3^

 **Callahan**  
hey  
hey  
@awesamdude  
who are you

 **badboyhalo**  
His name is Sam! He's a nice guy :)

 **sapnap**  
do u fart  
answer honestly

 **badboyhalo**  
ಠ_ಠ

 **dream**  
omg sapnap  
hi awesam! welcome!!  
no pressure to talk but just to let you know, im dream

 **sapnap**  
IM SAPNAP !!!!  
call me sap 4 short

 **George404**  
I'm George.

 **Callahan**  
im big C  
or callahan  
if u wanna be lame  
/j

 **sapnap**  
literally no one calls you that

 **Callahan**  
ur dad does 

**sapnap**  
eye-

 **dream**  
this is a warm welcome

 **badboyhalo**  
Omg guys please -_-

 **Callahan**  
suck my nnuts demon boy

 **badboyhalo**  
LANGUAGE!!!  
Thats so inappropriate!

 **Callahan**  
dont care didn't ask /lh

 **badboyhalo**  
-____-

  
11:34 pm

 **dream**  
ok so  
i set up some stuff   
so you're all mods

 **sapnap**  
cool  
can i kick callahan?

 **Callahan**  
not if i kick you first .

 **sapnap**  
wahh wahhhh thats all i hear

 **bitch baby**  
whatever  
AY  
WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NAME?  
YOU FUCKER

 **sapnap**  
HAHAHAHAH

 **penis face**  
LOL I GOT YOU  
HUH  
WTF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
IM GONNA KILL YOU

 **George404**  
Oh my god.  
You both are literal children.

 **penis face**  
you're 19   
old fart LOL

 **Callahan**  
so true   
also why aren't you changing ur name

 **penis face**  
i kinda like it  
it's growing on me

 **Callahan**  
penis fetish ?  
penis fetish

 **penis face**  
SAYS THE GAY ONE ?????????????????????????????????????

 **Callahan**  
.  
dots

 **penis face**  
yeah .  
bitch .

 **Callahan**  
homophobia?????

 **awesamdude**  
o_o 

**dream**  
same sam

 **penis face**  
sam   
sam   
sam   
sam  
sam  
@awesamdude  
@awesamdude

 **awesamdude**  
yea?

 **penis face**  
how old are you  
how  
how old  
TELL ME NOW

 **awesamdude**  
uhhh  
why?

 **dream**  
he's tired of being the youngest

 **awesamdude**  
uh  
im 18

 **penis face**  
R U KIDDING ME  
old  
olddddddddddddddddd  
boomer   
BOOMER

 **awesamdude**  
:[

 **dream**  
cmon sapnap  
be nice to him

 **penis face**  
boomer idc BOOMER

 **badboyhalo**  
Omgosh who is that

 **penis face**  
hi bad :)

 **badboyhalo**  
ಠ_ಠ ...

 **sapnap**  
do you like it?  
AWE MAN  
why'd you change it :((((((((((((((

 **badboyhalo**  
It was inappropriate!

 **sapnap**  
ughhhhhhhhhhhhh ur no fun >:PP

 **badboyhalo**  
-__-


End file.
